Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic
by That Old Black Magic
Summary: Written for Lerdo's BB Fic Challenge. Inspired by the song Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic by The Police. BB. Brennan gives Booth a present. Booth struggles with his feelings, as does Brennan. One-shot. Complete.


A/N: This was written for Lerdo's Booth/Brennan fic challenge. The prompt was to be inspired by the song Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic by The Police. I started 5 stories, without any of them feeling right. This 6th version did. The others have been saved, as they are great starting points for other fics. Lerdo, I hope I have done you proud. Guys, a review on how you feel this fic fit with the song would be excellent. If you don't fancy reviewing, it's ok. Just enjoy :)

* * *

Every slip, trip, twist and turn Brennan made, Booth watched with searching eyes. She stalked round the bones, taking note of everything this person had ever done or accomplished in their life.

He watched her, not quite understanding what it was she did to him. A fire burned inside him when she drew close. "Booth, come and look," she called.

He stepped to her side, and she touched his arm, before pointing to the bone she wanted him to look at. He never heard a word, as her fingers burned through his suit jacket. He studied her face as she spoke.

She thrust her notes at him, just as he was about to say something complimentary about her. He felt himself jolt back to reality. He had to get a grip. He was letting his heart rule his head.

She was striding away toward her office, and he sighed resignedly, before following. He came in behind her and plopped onto her couch, as she rummaged around in her desk for something.

"What's up Bones?"

"Give me two minutes, and you can see.." This answer piqued Booth's interest, and he leaned forward.

"Here," she said, coming toward him, and handing him something wrapped tightly in a box.

"For me Bones? But it's not my birthday.." he trailed off, looking at the package in his hands with curiosity. He was more interested why she had given him something, rather than what it was.

"Just open it," she murmured, stalking away to hide behind her table, feeling like a fool. It would be her luck that she would be the only one to remember!!

He eyed her, before turning the package over slowly in his hands, and opening the brown paper carefully. Brennan was starting to lose patience with him, and she couldn't even look at him directly. She cast her eyes downwards, while trying to watch him from under her lashes.

He slid the flaps open with his fingernail and peered inside. A piece of pie was hidden inside, with another object nestled against it. He plucked the object from the box. It was a navy blue mug, with the slogan 'Best Partner in the World' emblazoned across the side of it. He looked across at her, his heart fluttering.

"It was our forth year anniversary as partners today Booth. Not a big deal I know, but I just wanted to get you something.. It will go with your Best FBI Agent mug," she stood, trying to hide a blush, directing a careful look at him. His eyes prickled warmly and he swiped a hand over them.

She saw the motion and didn't try to hide the warm smile that crossed her face. "You're welcome," she breathed, not needing thanks, his reaction to her gift enough.

Booth took it the wrong way. "I'm sorry for not thanking you. I was just…"

"No. I don't need the thanks," she uttered, sitting beside him suddenly, smiling softly.

"But I want to give you thanks anyway. Thanks Bones, I really love it," he smiled affectionately, pausing briefly after the word love.

Something flickered in her eyes, a mixture of hope and fear, rolled together with longing, and Booth saw it. Suddenly, he found he could believe in fairies, Santa and magic all over again, all because of a single look in her eyes.

Brennan's heart beat fast within her chest, not wanting the soft look he was directing her way to ever end. She felt silly, at the sudden hope that had flared to life within her, when Booth had mentioned love.

Booth couldn't let it go, not this time. He constantly grappled with fears, but just this once, his courage won out. "Bones," he started slowly. "What did you think I was going to say there?"

"I didn't think you were going to say anything," Brennan started suddenly, realising she had been caught out. His hand reached out and grasped her shoulder.

"Don't pretend Bones." His heart leapt into his throat as he took the plunge. "You know I love you too, right?"

Her eyes widened suddenly and she jumped back from his grasp. He knew this wasn't the right moment for him to bare his soul, so he fumbled with the words. "You know, as my partner and friend.."

Brennan let out a breath and let her shoulders drop. She didn't know why she had tensed when he had mentioned loving her. Maybe it was panic at being involved. Or excitement. Or just simply shock. Whatever it was, it wasn't quite what she had envisioned herself feeling. Maybe she wasn't quite ready to go for it all yet.

She smiled slowly at him. "Yes I know Booth. It's mutual." Even there, that was big admittance for her.

He threw her a genuine smile. "Come on, we're going somewhere fancy for lunch, to celebrate. I might even let you have a little bit of pie."

For once, she didn't argue with him. Just smiled and went to find her coat. He let out a deep breath. He guessed today just wasn't the day to say it. The time would come, since magic like theirs couldn't be held back forever. His love for her would go on.


End file.
